Rebirth
by pichu9
Summary: Sora keeps having these strange dreams and tells Riku and Kairi about them. However, something happens and Roxas is suddenly separated from Sora, falling into the realm of darkness where he meets someone unexpected. Meanwhile, somewhere far away, someone has woken up...
1. Prolouge

"_Lately, I've been having dreams."_

"_Somebody's calling out to me."_

"_They seem to be trapped, surrounded by darkness."_

"_They appear to want to protect something."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Pichu here! Yeah...I actually had this done earlier today but I was kind of limited to the amount of time I had to upload it. Anyway, this is probably going to be a bit of a strange story, but hey, it just popped into my head, haha! Oh yeah, DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KH OR FF (if they show up), I'M JUST SICK AND TIRED OF WAITING FOR KH3.**

* * *

The sun gleamed down on the sandy beaches of Destiny Islands. Sora stretched, grunting as his muscles were finally relieved from his nap. Rubbing his eyes, he remembered his dream.

"What a…strange dream…."

Sora remembered the person's voice.

"_Keep him safe. Keep Ve-."_

"_What?"_

"_Please, keep Ve—safe."_

"_What are you saying!?"_

A pat on his back broke him out of his thoughts. Sora turned to see his best friend, Riku.

"Had that dream again?" Riku had a look of concern on his face.

"Well…," Sora began until he noticed Kairi walking toward them. Sitting next to him, Kairi flashed him an award winning smile. Sora's eyes widened as he saw an image of Namine. He smiled back, giving Kairi an image of Roxas. They stared at eachother for a long while until Riku broke the silence by asking, "so Sora, about your dream."

Sora snapped out of it and replied, "oh yeah, someone wants me to protect something."

"Protect something?" Kairi and Riku both asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Sora replied, "they keep telling me to protect something, but I can't see them because it's all dark around me. I think someone's trapped in the Realm of Darkness."

Riku and Kairi nodded. Riku then began to feel concerned for his friend; last time he checked, nobody was in the Realm of Darkness.

Sora then turned to face the ocean. He heard the serene sound of the waves suddenly began to become louder until a loud "beep" was heard, causing him to cringe and cover his ears. His head began to hurt, then he blacked out.

* * *

**Hehe, sorry for the short chapter(s). Trust me, there's going to be more short chapters. A LOT more short chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

A soft "thud" on the sand.

Roxas's body fell through the emptiness of the Realm of Darkness. He opened his eyes, his cobalt pupils dilating as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Twisting his body, Roxas landed on his feet, the shock of landing shooting up his spine.

"Ugh…oww…."

Looking around, Roxas could see the stone path he was on, as well as the dull glow of the crystals in the darkness.

"Where…the Realm of…Darkness…?"

Roxas took a small step forward, the soft tap of his shoes on the stone. At that moment, heartless began appearing, one by one, until he was surrounded on both sides of the path. Roxas was pleasantly surprised; he hadn't seen this many since he left Organization XIII. Focusing his energy, he swung his right arm, materializing Oblivion, then his left for Oathkeeper. He spun the two together, the powers of light and darkness letting out bolts of electricity to meet equilibrium, getting into his battle stance.

"Bring it on," he breathed out, his eyes growing several shades darker.

The first heartless charged, easily getting struck down. Another jumped at him, easily getting defeated as well. Roxas exhaled, taking two more out. Suddenly, they all charged at him. In quick succession, Roxas began fluidly swinging, taking down one after another.

Roxas caught his breath as the last remaining heartless closed in on him. He prepared himself as the last heartless' charged.

"Fire!"

Fireballs appeared, hitting each heartless, defeating them. Roxas turned to see a woman with blue hair walking toward him.

"Are you okay?"

Roxas immediately took notice of the keyblade in her hand, then looked up at her. She looked equally surprised to see him as well.

"V-Ven…!"

"What?"

The woman lunged at him, placing her hands on his shoulder having dematerialized her keyblade.

"Ven! Is that you? When did you wake up?"

Roxas was confused and replied, "umm…my name's not 'Ven,' my name's Roxas."

The woman looked at him, then took notice of Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Ven didn't use two keyblades, nor were his keys that long.

"Oh…sorry," she said, taking her hands off his shoulders. Roxas shrugged as she said, "my name's Aqua, nice to meet you." Roxas rose a brow and said, "Aqua…strange name for someone nowadays." "Roxas is just as strange in my opinion," Aqua shot back. Roxas sighed in defeat and asked, "so umm…how long have you been here?" Aqua looked away and said, "I don't know…months…years…maybe decades…." Roxas nodded and said, "C'mon, we've gotta go."

* * *

"_Terra! Terra, where are you!?"_

_Ventus ran through the plane between the realms of Light and Darkness, searching for his dear friend. He finally stopped to catch his breath, catching sight of a light. He looked at it, then began walking toward it, seeing another light appear. He stopped, then saw a third light, continuing on._

* * *

Within the winding corridors of Castle Oblivion, in a hidden room, Ventus slept, still trapped in his Birth by Sleep.

"…Terra…Aqua…."

Ven's eyes slowly opened, blinded by the brightness of the white room he was in. His eyes adjusted, seeing that he was in a dull white room with bright white chains painted onto the ground. It took him several moments before he realized he was sitting in a chair in the center of the room.

"Wh…where…?"

Ven stood up, seeing an abnormally large door. He approached it, seeing nothing happen. It was then he realized that he was sealed within the room.


	4. Chapter 3

"Sora? Sora!"

Sora woke up, only to find himself surrounded by light. Standing up, he noticed that he wasn't on Destiny Islands. Rather, he was in a plane somewhere in the Realm of Light.

"Sora…."

Surprised, Sora turned around to see a familiar blond in a white sundress looking at him.

"Namine?" Sora asked, confused. Namine had a concerned look on her face, worrying Sora. She remained silent until she asked, "…where's Roxas…?"

Sora was even more confused. He pointed to himself and said, "Roxas is right here…isn't he?" Namine shook her head and said, "no…I'd always see you as him…I…can't see him anymore…."

Sora was surprised. Where was Roxas?

* * *

Heartless after heartless, Roxas and Aqua fought their way through to an unknown destination. Suddenly, a light appeared in front of them, getting ever brighter. Slash after slash, heartless after heartless, they finally made it to the light.

The moon hung ominously low over the horizon, its light gleaming serenely on the water before them.

"Ah," Roxas said, "I know this place."

He remembered when he had first joined the Organization, he accidently sumbled upon this place to find Xemnas.

Aqua remembered this place as well as the place she met the hooded man who told her about Sora.

"…Sora…."

Roxas turned to face Aqua when she mentioned Sora.

"You know Sora?"

Aqua turned to him, surprised.

"Sora is the name of a child I met," Aqua explained, "I hear he's a keyblade wielder now." Roxas looked away, nodding. It was then a question struck her; who was Roxas and how was he a wielder.

"So…umm…Roxas was it? Why are you a keyblade wielder?"

Roxas looked up, then shot a glance at the bluenette.

"…It's a long story…."


	5. Chapter 4

The painted chains pulsed around the room.

Ventus was still stuck in the same room he woke up in. Yawning with boredom, he was suddenly struck with a question; how long had he been asleep? Worried, he began pacing back and forth around the room.

'_Let's see, my fight with Vanitas…what happened after that…?'_

Another thought then hit him. Extending his arm, he focused his energy. Wayward Wind appeared in his hand, giving him a rush of relief that his keyblade was still with him. Taking a few practice swings, Ven said to himself, "might as well do a little training to kill time…."

"Sora! Are you okay? Sora!"

Sora's eyes slowly opened his eyes to see an orange sky. He looked around, seeing Riku and Kairi hovering over him with worried looks on their faces.

"Holy…! You gave us the fright!" Kairi leaned down to hug him as Riku sighed in releife. Sora sat up, seeing the sun just about to set.

"How long have I been…?"

"About an hour and a half," Riku replied.

"Oh," Sora said in surprise, "sorry." Riku nodded, satisfied until they both heard Kairi scream. Both key wielders turned to where she was looking, seeing a heartless.

"What the-!?" They both said, getting to their feet. Sora materialized his Kingdom Key as Riku first materialized Kairi's Destiny's Embrace, then his own key, Way to the Dawn.

* * *

"Back…OFF‼!"

Sora swung at the last heartless, watching the heart float away. He heard Kairi plop down behind him, causing him to immediately run to her side.

"Kairi! Are you okay?"

Kairi nodded. Suddenly, a door appeared before them, opening to a path of light. They all stared on as a familiar small figure with huge ears approached them.

"Hiya guys!" A somewhat squeaky voice called out.

All of them bowed in respect as King Mickey came through the doors. Mickey looked around, noticing their keyblades.

"Gosh," he stated, "what happened here?"

Riku explained Sora's black out and the heartless that started randomly appearing.

"Hmm, I see," Mickey said, "then we're running out of time." Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked at eachother with confused looks on their faces. Mickey motioned them to follow him through the door. They complied, ending up somewhere very familiar.


	6. Chapter 5

"Hah...hah...!"

Ventus wiped the sweat off his brow as he continued to refamiliarize himself with Wayward wind. The walls were clearly reinforced with magic to withstand impacts; he found that out the hard way.

"Gotta get stronger...," Ven breathed out, swinging at the empty air again.

"...so let me get this straight; when someone becomes a heartless, their empty body that is left over becomes a being called a Nobody. Sora turned into a heartless and you were created, but somehow a girl named Kairi turned him back into a normal person. And the only reason why you are a keyblade wielder is because Sora's a wielder."

Aqua touched her chin, trying to absorb all the information. Roxas nodded as she said, "...it's been that long already?" Roxas looked at her as she whispered out, "...Ven..."

* * *

"Welcome again, keyblade wielders and master."

Four figres walked into the tower of Yen Sid, welcomed by the man's booming voice. Riku bowed as Sora said, "good to see you again Master Yen Sid!" He was soon cringing in pain as Kairi said, "hey, be more formal!" Yen Sid chuckled and said, "no, please, you don't have to be."

Mickey walked up to his master's desk and said, "master, please tell them what you told me."

Yen Sid nodded, his hearty smile turning into a look of seriousness.

"Young keyblade wielders, hear me well."

The three, sora, Riku, and Kairi, all straightened up.

"There was a boy...long ago...who fell asleep in order to find his dear, dear friend. He, too, is a wielder of the keyblade. However, that very boy is now in grave danger.

Yen sid stood up from his desk.

"Someone has discovered where he is, and is trying to get to him. I know not whether he's friend or foe, but this man exudes darkness all around him."

"Do you know who the man is?" Sora asked. Suddenly, Riku clutched his chest, clearly in a tremendous amount of pain.

"Riku? Riku!" Kairi bent over the cringing keyblade master as he rasped out, "I-I thought I...ARGH!" Darkness began to radiat off his body as Sora ran over, clearly worried.

"The man's name," Yen Sid said, "is either Xehanort...or Terra."

Riku's pupils dilated, changing from his own blue to Ansem's yellow, and so on for several moments. The pain continued to grow as Ansem said, "you cannot resist, Riku." "I'm...not...you...I'm...myself...," Riku breathed out.

After several minutes of resisting, Ansem finally said, "very well...I shall leave...for now."

The pain disappeared, leaving a clearly exhausted Riku to fall onto the floor. Sora and Kairi both caught him as Yen Sid said, "yes, Terra is no longer here. This is without a doubt Xehanort's doing." Sora looked at Yen Sid and asked, "what can we do, Master Yen Sid?"

Yen Sid remained silent for several moments, then answered.

"Awaken Ventus...who lies asleep hidden within Castle Oblivion."


	7. Chapter 6

"Roxas, behind you!"

Roxas spun around, slashing at another heartless.

"Fire!"

A fireball blasted another heartless away from him as he defeated two more at the same moment.

"Thanks Aqua!"

"Don't thank me yet, focus on the battle!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. All of the remaining heartless disappeared into darkness as a giant heartless appeared. The two looked at eachother, then at the heartless, which thrusted a fist forward. The two jumped out of the way as an explosion filled the spot they were just standing at before. Roxas crossed his keyblades, emitting a spark, then dragged the tips along the ground. Aqua shot more fireballs as Roxas jumped into the air, landing a heavy shot to its head. The heartless reeled back in pain as Roxas landed more blows. Aqua, meanwhile, was focusing her energy, finally having enough to unleash her spell.

"Roxas, get back!"

Roxas withdrew his attack and glanced at her, seeing her surrounded by a ring of fire as she casted.

"Firaga!"

A huge fireball appeared, blasting into the heartless' face. The heartless cried out, disappearing into nothingness. Roxas caught his breath, turning to Aqua, who wasn't quite there yet. He smiled at her, sharing the victory. Aqua's breath hitched, being reminded of Ventus's very similar smile.

"...Ven...," she breathed out.

* * *

"G-go to Castle Oblivion!?"

Yen Sid nodded, raising his hand. A door appeared behind them, opening up to reveal pure white. Sora and Riku turned to see the light eminating from the confines of the door.

"Uh-hey! Uh-wait for us!"

Sora turned to see Donald and Goofy running toward him.

"Donald! Goofy!"

Sora met the two halfway, tackling them to the ground. They landed with a fairly thick "thud" as Goofy's shield and Donald's wand rolled next to the door. They happily greeted eachother in their reunion.

"Sora, you'd best hurry," Yen Sid urged after some time. Sora stood back up and replied, "yeah, sorry."

"I'm going too," Riku stated, starting to stand back up, only to fall back down. Kairi caught him again and said, "no Riku, you need to rest right now!" Riku started to argue, but Yen Sid and Mickey nodded with Yen Sid saying, "if it truly is Xehanort, then Riku, you must not go." Riku finally gave in as Sora ensured, "don't worry, we'll be right back." Riku nodded as Sora turned back, joined by his long time travel buddies who grabbed their equipment, and walked through the door, disappearing into the light.

* * *

**I honestly don't know why I give the best fight scenes to Roxas...must be because I'm a big fan of Oathkeeper and Oblivion...that must be why. Otherwise, I'm a pretty big Roxas fan (no homo cuz i'm a guy) so that might be it too...anyway, it might take a while to get the next chapter in. Why? CUZ I'M LAZY.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hiya, Pichu here. Hehe, sorry for the long wait, but I lost the original notebook I was writing this in :(. And even worse, I just found out that KH3 is coming out for the PS4 TT_TT. Yeah, but here's Ch. 7. You can blame me for making Sora a little OOC here. By the way, I hope you guys continue to review; I love ya'll. BTW:**

**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight, don't bite my head off plz, otherwise I won't be able to update**

**MoonlightStarr777, I basically did that**

**and again MoonLitSparklesofTwilight, I actually like Ultima better.**

**ENJOY THE THROWN TOGETHER REVISION! XD**

**DISLAIMER IF I ALREADY DIDN'T PUT IT ON: I DON'T OWN KH OR FINAL FANTASY (IF I ADD THEM).**

* * *

Sora's eyes opened as the light faded away, revealing the bright walls of Castle Oblivion. He paced forward, remembering his adventure to find and save Namine. Donald and Goofy followed suit, the tapping of shoes, as well as the slapping of Donald's feet echoed through the winding corridors as they alked around, trying to spot anything that looked out of place.

"I give up!"

Sora's rump hit the ground as he sighed loudly out of exhaustion. Donald ran over to him and said, "Sora, you can't give up now!" "Why shouldn't I?" sora looked up as Goofy walked over.

"Yeah Sora," Goofy began, "Donald's right. Ya can't give up-."

Goofy, being as clumsy as he was, tripped on thin air, his cranium hitting the wall Sora was sitting against. The wall emitted a hollow "bang" as Sora and Donald immediately ran to their friend. Goofy rubbed his head as sora turned his attention to the wall goofy had just rammed his head into. Knocking on the wall, Sora was greeted by the same sound, then summoned his Kingdom Key to attempt to slash it down, but to no avail. Donald clutched his wand, casting many powerful spells, Thundaga, Blizzaga, Firaga, you name it, but also to no avail. Goofy grabbed his shield, running into the wall, only to bounce off as another hollow "bang" filled the air. Sora was abuot to give up again, but noticed his keyblade beginning to glow. He looked at it, then pointed the key at the door.

A keyhole appeared as the Kingdom Key shot a beam of light from its tip. A "click" filled the air as the wall disappeared, revealing another well lit hallway. Sora looked at Donald and Goofy, then without hesitation, walked down the new unexplored path.

* * *

Ventus stopped to catch his breath. He could already begin to feel his strength begin to return as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Ven closed his eyes and heightened his awareness, suddenly hearing the sound of tapping and slapping. His eyes shot open as a "bang" echoed from the sealed door. Bangs filled the air in the room as Ven prepared to defend himself incase it was an enemy that knew where he was.

"Maybe you should do what you did earlier Sora."

"Yeah! That might work!"

Ven began to drop his guard.

'That sounds like...Donald and...Goofy...? But what was that other name...Sora...? I thought Sora was a...,' Ven though to himself in utter shock. How long had he been asleep?

* * *

Sora pointed the Kingdom Key at the door, seeing another keyhole appear. The beam of light appeared, hitting the keyhole as it emitted another "click" as the door began to dissolve. However, Sora wasn't prepared to see someone who looked strangely familiar to him.

"Roxas!"

* * *

Ventus stared at Sora in surprise. He shook his head and said, "no Sora, I'm not Roxas, whoever that is. I'm Ventus." Sora stared in disbelief, then noticed the shoulder armor, as well as the strangely shaped Wayward Wind.

"Oh...sorry," Sora apologized. Ventus smiled and replied, "well, I doubt you'd remember me anyway with how long its been...however long it has been."

Sora was puzzled; had they met before?

Ven looked at Donald and Goofy, saying his greetings.

"Last time I saw you guys was when you guys were cadets. Still training?"

The two stood proudly, shaking their heads and announcing their titles while Sora ran through his memory banks. He suddenly remembered when he was a kid, he met a boy who looked like Ventus, then the glowing light that spoke to him in his dream that entered his heart. Sora put a hand over his heart, then looked at Ventus, who was catching up with the two. Sora smiled, looking at his chest.

"Thank you...Ventus."

* * *

**Well, how was it? It might take a bit to get the next chappy done, so until then, enjoy the RokuNami story of "School Life" less you're under age. Then again, IDC about age as long as I get reviews, haha XD. Till next time,cuz Pichu is disappearing.**


End file.
